Occult Club
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: - Club untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural/ Fuuma x Kamui slight Seishiro x Subaru/ CHAPT 3 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Occult Club**

 **.**

 **X/1999 © Clamp**

 **.**

 **Warning :: Boys love, maybe OOC, Typo/miss typo, bahasa baku dan tidak baku untuk dialog, etc.**

 **.**

 **First fic in this fandom, hope you like it ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"...namu amida butsu..._ Pergilah kau ke alammu!"

 _Ofuda_ dilempar, disusul suara ledakan dan kilat cahaya.

"Arrghhh!"

" _Namu amida butsu... namu amida butsu..._ "

"Arghh!" Erangan dan rintihan memilukan terdengar diiringi dengan kepulan asap putih.

" _NAMU AMIDA BUTSU!"_

"Argh..." Suara erangan dan rintihan itu mulai melemah lalu pelahan menghilang.

Fuuma menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan mata. "Semoga jiwamu tenang di alam sana."

Ritual pengusiran arwah selesai. Pemuda tampan beriris _amber_ itu menggulung tasbih dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Dia baru saja melakukan _exorcise_ terhadap roh jahat yang sering mencelakakan manusia dan memakan korban jiwa di perlintasan kereta.

"Meskipun dia arwah yang jahat, kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar begitu, Fuuma."

Fumma menolehkan kepala untuk menatap seorang pemuda berwajah _innocent_ yang melempar senyum ramah.

"Arwah jahat memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, Subaru-san."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Fuuma. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemampuanmu semakin hari semakin meningkat saja." Kali ini pemuda tampan berkaca mata menimpali.

"Hehe... Jangan terlalu memuji begitu, Seishiro-san." Fuuma tertawa canggung, meski dalam hati dia merasa bangga karena bisa melakukan pengusiran arwah sendirian. Padahal dia yang paling amatir disini.

Fuuma berhenti tertawa sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, dimana Kamui?"

Tiga orang yang berdiri di depan perlintasan kereta api itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan seseorang. Sebelum melihat sebuah kepala melongok dari balik pohon.

"Mengusir hantunya udah selesai belum?" tanyanya, masih berpegangan pada pohon. "Ngeri banget, deh."

Mendengar itu Subaru hanya tersenyum maklum, Seishirou menghela nafas, sementara Fuuma menghampiri Kamui dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamui! _Exorcise_ macam apa kau ini? Kenapa malah sembunyi disaat yang lain sedang menantang bahaya, hah?"

Kamui mendengus, menatap Fuuma dengan pandangan acuh. "Habisnya ngeri. Lagian apanya yang menantang bahaya? Kau sendiri bisa kan menanganinya?"

"Jadi kalau aku bisa menangani sendiri kau bisa santai-santai, begitu?" Alis Fuuma bertaut kesal.

"Iya, dong. Lagipula kau tahu kan kalau aku takut hantu." Kamui menjawab dengan cueknya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Fuuma, membuat Fuuma semakin jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Padahal kemampuan supranaturalmu sangat kuat, tapi kau malah takut. Pokoknya lain kali kau tidak boleh sembunyi apalagi kabur." Fuuma bersungut-sungut.

"Bodo amat, lagian aku nggak minta diberi kemampuan supranatural, kok."

"Hey, kau ini..."

Subaru dan Seishirou hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka melihat Fuuma dan Kamui bertengkar. Mereka berempat memang sudah bersahabat sejak duduk dibangku Sekolah Dasar. Kini mereka telah duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMU.

Subaru Sumeragi, Seishiro Sakurazuka, Kamui Shirou, dan Fuuma Monou. Mereka berempat adalah remaja yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Mampu melihat arwah, roh, hantu dan hal-hal gaib yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa. Hal ini disadari pertama kali oleh Kamui, saat dia masih kecil. Dia sering melihat orang-orang berwajah mengerikan disekitarnya. Tetapi saat dia menanyakannya kepada orang lain perihal apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata orang lain tidak melihat apa yang dia lihat. Saat itulah Kamui menyadari, jika yang dia lihat adalah arwah.

Kamui pertama kali menceritakan kemampuan melihat arwahnya kepada Subaru saat mereka duduk dibangku Sekolah Dasar. Bak gayung bersambut rupanya Subaru juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Kamui, bahkan Subaru mampu melakukan _exorcise_ seperti kemampuan utama keluarga Sumeragi yang dikenal sebagai kelurga _onmyoji_. Hal ini cukup lama mereka simpan berdua, sampai kemudian Seishiro dan Fuuma mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika Seishiro juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Seketika itu Kamui merasa bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Diantara mereka berempat hanya Fuuma yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Atau bisa dibilang, kemampuan supranaturalnya paling lemah diantara mereka berempat. Fuuma tidak mampu melihat arwah atau roh, Fuuma hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya saja. Dia juga tidak memiliki kemampuan _exorcise_ , meskipun begitu diantara mereka berempat Fuuma-lah yang paling pemberani. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Kamui yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang paling besar tapi justru yang paling penakut. Tak jarang saat Kamui melihat arwah atau hantu dia justru lari atau bersembunyi.

Saat mereka tanpa sengaja masuk di SMU yang sama, Fuuma memiliki ide untuk mendirikan Occult Club di sekolah mereka. Club yang ditujukan untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Subaru dan Seishirou langsung menyetujuinya, tapi tidak dengan Kamui. Karena dia yang paling anti berhubungan dengan dunia gaib atau hantu.

Sebenarnya Kamui tidak mempermasalahkannya, asalkan dia tidak dilibatkan dalam club yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tapi karena dia dipaksa oleh Fuuma untuk menjadi anggota, Kamui jadi menentangnya mati-matian. Karena itu, meski Kamui tercatat sebagai anggota club dia yang paling malas mengikuti kegiatan club.

Sejauh ini club itu hanya beranggotakan mereka berempat saja, dengan diketuai oleh Subaru. Kegiatan mereka adalah menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan dunia gaib, di sekolah, dirumah atau dilingkungan sekitar mereka. Tak jarang mereka mendapat _job_ untuk mengusir arwah.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **Hay... yoroshiku, aku author baru disini panggil saja Fay. Sebenarnya udah lama banget main ke fandom ini dan pengen banget bikin fic tentang OTP kesayangan (SeiSub dan FuuKam) dari tahun 2013 yang lalu. Tapi baru kesampaian sekarang karena saat itu Fay gak ngerti cara publish fanfic dan gak ada sarananya juga :"**

 **Adakah yang berminat ama fanfic ini? Fay tes dulu, klo ada respon paling tidak 2 atau 3 review Fay bakal lanjutkan. Fay gak bakal bkin fic panjang-panjang kok takut gak bisa namatin :" Klo nggak ada respon, Fay gak akan lanjutkan.**

 **So, kalau ada saran atau kritik atau uneg-uneg yang lain silakan isi kotak review kalian. Fay tunggu ya... Bye-bye ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **FUUMA X KAMUI**

 **.**

 **Based from: Friday 13th by Chizuru Enomoto.**

 **.**

 **Di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan sains atau logika, dan manusia menyebut misteri itu sebagai OCCULT.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin, awal pekan yang sibuk. Pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru tanpa awan. Waktu yang tepat bagi orang lain memulai aktifitasnya dengan damai, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Fuuma Monou. Siswa kelas 1 SMA yang saat ini tengah berjuang mengusir roh jahat.

" _Om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura, om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura.."_ mantra-mantra dari sutra dirapal oleh pemuda 16 tahun ini.

" _Om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura,_ pergilah kau ke alam baka! _"_

Ofuda bertuliskan mantra dilempar ke satu arah. Menempel ke suatu obyek tak kasat mata, disusul cahaya serupa kilat.

 _"_ Arrgghhh _... "_

" _om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura._. _om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura.."_

 _"_ Arrghh... beraninya kau lakukan ini."

 _" Om kiri... kyabara furanku kyapura.."_

"Arghh... awas kaaau!"

 **BOOFT!**

Rintihan pilu dan kepulan asap putih membumbung ke angkasa, disertai hilangnya sosok sang arwah menandakan _exorcise_ yang dilakukan Fuuma berhasil.

Fuuma menggulung tasbihnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Fuuma selama ini untuk berdoa setelah pengusiran selesai.

"Semoga jiwamu tenang di alam sana."

Fuuma memalingkan wajah ke belakang ketika suara tepuk tangan terdengar.

 **Plok... plok...**

"Fuh~ Kau semakin hebat saja, Fuuma."

Rupanya Seishirou yang bertepuk tangan. Seishirou Sakurazuka teman sekolah sekaligus rekan satu club Fuuma yang tergabung dalam Occult Club. Kemampuannya adalah membuat pelindung (kekkai) dari gangguan arwah dan kemampuan analisis terhadap berbagai hal gaib.

"Benar, kemampuanmu semakin berkembang, terbukti dengan pengusiran yang baru saja kau lakukan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 10 menit saja, roh itu berhasil kau kembalikan ke dunianya," Subaru Sumeragi menimpali yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Seishirou.

Subaru Sumeragi dari clan Sumeragi, keluarga yang terkenal dengan kemampuan _exorcise_ mereka sebagai keluarga _onmyoji_. Keluarga yang telah melayani masyarakat sejak era kekaisaran. Tidak heran jika kemampuan ini menurun pada Subaru. Dengan kemampuan _exorcise_ nya yang luar biasa inilah Subaru ditunjuk menjadi ketua Club Occult.

"Haha... kalian berdua terlalu memuji. Dia hanya roh lemah makanya aku bisa mengusirnya dengan cepat." Fuuma mengusap belakang kepalanya, gestur malu sekaligus bangga.

Subaru tersenyum. "Padahal dulu kau butuh lebih dari 1 jam hanya untuk mengusir roh lemah. Ini berarti kemampuanmu memang sudah meningkat. Selain itu, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat arwah."

Fuuma terdiam lalu menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa melihat mereka. Tapi aku selalu meminta Kamui untuk membuka mata batinku, agar aku bisa melihat wujud mereka."

Fuuma mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu menyadari Kamui tidak ada disana. "Bicara soal Kamui, pasti penakut itu tengah bersembunyi di situ tempat saat aku mengusir roh tadi."

Ketiga pasang mata mengedar di sekitar perempatan jalan itu. Mencari satu lagi teman mereka yang paling penakut. Benar saja, sebuah kepala bersurai hitam kelam terlihat menyembul dari balik pagar pembatas.

"Kamui, keluar kau pengecut." Fuuma berkata jengkel. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman sejak kecilnya yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural paling kuat tapi justru menjadi yang peling penakut.

"Apa rohnya sudah pergi? " Seorang pemuda berwajah innocent dengan perawakan tubuh kecil berkulit putih muncul dari balik pagar pembatas.

"Yokatta..." ujar Kamui lega begitu tidak melihat arwah.

Seishirou dan Subaru tersenyum maklum, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kamui yang selalu lari atau bersembunyi ketika bertemu makhluk gaib. Tapi tidak dengan Fuuma yang justru dibuat kesal dengan sikap Kamui.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kamui? teganya kau bersembunyi sementara kawanmu sedang menantang bahaya."

Kamui mendengus. "Siapa yang menantang bahaya? Padahal tanpa aku sekalipun kau sendiri bisa mengusirnya, kan? Kenapa aku harus ikut juga?"

"Kau ini seorang _exorcise_ , sudah menjadi tugasmu membantu orang lain yang diganggu roh jahat. Bukan malah lari sembunyi seperti tadi." Perempatan imajiner bersarang di kepala Fuuma.

"Siapa yang _exorcise_? Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi _exorcise_ , kau sendiri yang memaksaku." Kamui menatap sengit Fuuma.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bertengkar." Subaru mencoba menengahi, meski memang sudah menjadi tabiat kedua sahabatnya ini selalu bertengkar.

"Dia yang mulai duluan."

"Kau saja yang pengecut."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." Kali ini Seishirou yang menengahi.

Disaat Seishirou mencoba melerai Fuuma dan Kamui tanpa mereka sadari sebuah sosok telah hadir.

 _"Wahh... kau memang hebat Fuuma Monou."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing diantara mereka. Mereka berempat segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis manis memakai seragam SMP.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fuuma.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Fuuma. "Meski bisa melihat hantu tapi kau tidak takut. Kau memang pemberani sejati yang bisa diandalkan. Kaulah sosok pria idamanku."

"Hah?" Fuuma menatap gadis itu tidak mengerti.

Anak perempuan itu mendekati Fuuma. Dengan kedua tangan digenggam didepan dada dia berujar,

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga sosok impianku. Kaulah orang yang kucari selama ini. Fuuma Monou jadilah pacarku."

"A-apa?"

Fuuma tercengang, Kamui memasang wajah datar, Subaru dan Seishirou _speechless_. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"EEHH?! DIA KAN HANTU."

 **.**

 **xXx FayRin xXx**

 **.**

"Namaku Yuzuhira, aku hantu yang sudah gentayangan selama 15 tahun." Gadis itu mulai bercerita.

"Semua berawal saat aku menyamar menjadi Mika si hantu toilet di sekolah kalian."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kata senior, Mika si hantu toilet berada di toilet nomer 3 dari pintu keluar. Jika kau mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali, maka akan ada suara wanita yang mengajakmu main. Mengerikan sekali."

Fuuma berdiri di depan toilet wanita bersama Kamui dan beberapa siswi. Kali ini Club Occult mendapat _job_ untuk mengusir Mika si hantu toilet yang satu bulan ini menebar teror di sekolah mereka.

"Pintu nomer 3, ya?" Fuuma melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toilet wanita.

"Monou, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya seorang siswi.

Fuuma menyeringai. "Memancingnya keluar, tentu saja."

Fuuma langsung mengetuk pintu toilet nomer 3 sebanyak tiga kali.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau melakukan itu sekarang? Kami kan belum menyiapkan hati," ujar seorang siswi ketakutan.

Dia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kamui yang sebenarnya lebih ketakutan dari dia.

"Hey, lepaskan aku!" Berontak Kamui.

 **SIIING**..

Hening, tidak terjadi apapun.

Fuuma kembali mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. Tapi lagi-lagi hening dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berarti.

"Nggak ada apa-apa tuh," ujar Fuuma.

"Monou, memangnya kamu tidak takut ya?"

Fuuma memandang siswi itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia tersenyum sambil menepuk dada. "Aku ini wakil ketua Club Occult, lhoh. Tidak ada satupun hantu yang bisa membuatku takut," ujarnya bangga.

Mendengar itu Kamui mendecih, dan para siswi tersenyum lega.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk. Ternyata Mika si hantu toilet itu cuma omong kosong."

Fuuma, Kamui dan beberapa siswi itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan toilet wanita. Dan semenjak itu teror Mika si hantu toilet sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Saat itulah hatiku langsung di _knock out_ dengan telak oleh Fuuma. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya." Yuzuhira memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

Membuat Kamui, Subaru, dan Seishirou _speechless,_ tidak menyangka hantu juga bisa bersemu.

"Intinya, bukan karena alasan yang bisa dibanggakan." Seishirou memegang dagu.

Subaru tertawa. "Kata-katanya kuno sekali."

"Maklum dia kan hantu yang udah gentayangan dari 15 tahun yang lalu," jawab Seishirou.

Sementara itu, Fuuma yang menjadi obyek Yuzuhira hanya bersikap acuh. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Bukankah kita sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah _."_

Yuzuhira terkejut. "Tunggu dulu. Kau belum menjawab perasaanku."

Fuuma hanya meliriknya sesaat lalu menghela nafas. "Jawabannya jelas tidak, aku tidak berminat pada hantu."

"A-apa?!" Yuzuhira memekik.

Tapi Fuuma tidak peduli. Dia dan yang lainnya mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Padahal aku benar-benar suka padamu. Kenapa kau menolakku?" Yuzuhira berkaca-kaca. Menatap punggung Fuuma yang menjauh.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kutemukan pacar idamanku. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Fuuma."

 **.**

 **※** **0※ FayRin ※0※**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Amplop-amplop berserakan di loker Fuuma saat Fuuma hendak mengganti sepatunya. Beberapa diantaranya terjatuh ke lantai. Kamui yang lokernya bersebelahan dengan Fuuma memungut salah satu amplop.

"Apa ini? Surat tantangan?"

Tidak salah jika Kamui mengira jika itu surat tantangan karena amplop itu berwarna hitam. Tapi ketika Kamui membukanya, isinya ternyata lebih horor.

 **Suki da, Fuuma. Jadilah pacarku di alam baka.**

Kamui spontan melemparnya, bukan hanya isinya yang mengerikan tapi karena surat itu ditulis dengan tinta darah.

"Apa-apaan itu? Surat kutukan?" Kamui memucat.

Fuuma langsung membuka seluruh amplop yang ada di lokernya dan membacanya satu per satu.

 *** I love you, ayo kita bersama di alam baka.**

 *** Suki da, Fuuma. Mari masuk kubur bersama.**

 *** Matilah untukku, mari berbahagia bersama di alam baka.**

Begitulah isi surat-surat tersebut. Semua ditulis memakai tinta darah. Tulisan yang hanya sepotong-sepotong dan isinya hampir sama. Intinya menyuruh Fuuma untuk mati.

"Ini sih lebih mirip surat kutukan daripada surat cinta." Kamui memandang ngeri surat-surat tersebut.

"Pasti dia pelakunya."

Kamui menatap Fuuma, mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud. "Hantu yang kemarin, kan?"

Fuuma mengangguk. "Siapa lagi."

Kamui mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling area loker. "Dia ada disini sekarang."

Fuuma terdiam, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini kemampuannya telah meningkat. Sekarang Fuuma mampu melihat roh, tapi hanya roh kuat saja yang bisa dia lihat, sementara untuk roh lemah dia belum mampu melihatnya. Sepertinya yang dia hadapi sekarang hanyalah roh lemah, terbukti Fuuma tidak bisa melihatnya.

Fuuma menarik lengan Kamui, menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada pinggang Kamui yang ramping. Dan membuat tubuh kecil Kamui merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Hey, apa-apaan," protes Kamui.

"Kamui, buka mata batinku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

Kamui mendesah, membuka mata batin seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuannya. Tapi yang membuat Kamui keberatan untuk membuka mata batin Fuuma adalah caranya. Kerena Fuuma meminta cara yang satu ini.

Kedua tangan Fuuma mulai terangkat untuk memegang pipi Kamui, pelahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Kamui. Setelah saling berhadapan, Fuuma menyatukan kening mereka.

Sebenarnya Kamui selalu merasa kurang nyaman saat hal ini terjadi, dia merasa seolah tatapan mata Fuuma selalu menguncinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dalam. Saat kening mereka menyatu, Kamui bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Fuuma menggelitik bibirnya.

Kamui selalu merasa posisi ini sangat ambigu, posisi yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya salah paham, seolah mereka sedang berciuman. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti jika sebenarnya Kamui tengah mentransfer energi.

Saat ini ruang loker hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Siswa dan siswi lain belum datang pagi-pagi begini. Dan sebelum ruang itu didatangi orang lain, Kamui buru-buru mentransfer energinya untuk membuka mata batin Fuuma.

"Sudah." Kamui segera melepaskan diri dari Fuuma begitu selesai mentransfer energinya, menjauhkan diri beberapa langkah.

Fuuma melirik Kamui yang memalingkan wajah, diam-diam menyeringai.

"Arigatou, Kamui-chan~" ujar Fuuma dengan nada main-main.

Kamui mendelik tajam pada Fuuma, yang hanya dibalas cengiran menggoda oleh yang bersangkutan.

Mereka memandang sekeliling, lalu menemukan sosok yang mereka cari tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon di depan pintu ruang loker. Sosok itu kadang mengintip ke arah Fuuma dan Kamui. Namun begitu dia tertangkap oleh Kamui, dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan malu-malu.

Sepanjang pengalaman Kamui melihat arwah sejak kecil, hanya sedikit arwah yang tidak terlihat menyeramkan, dan mampu menunjukan wujud terbaiknya. Salah satunya adalah Yuzuhira ini. Sebagai sesosok hantu, Yuzuhira jauh dari kesan seram _._ Dia tampak seperti gadis SMP biasa yang manis dan ceria. Meski kakinya transparan dan tidak menapak tanah. Namun wajahnya jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Hal inilah yang membuat Kamui tidak takut padanya.

Hantu yang diketahui meninggal diusia 15 tahun itu tengah melambaikan tangan pada Fuuma, kadang menepuk bibirnya mengirim _kiss bye_ ke Fuuma seperti seorang _fansgirl_ , yang membuat Fuuma _speechless._

Tiba-tiba Kamui membawa semua surat dari loker Fuuma, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti tepat di depan Yuzuhira.

"Kau!" Kamui menatap dingin Yuzuhira.

 **BATS**

Tiba-tiba Kamui melempar semua surat itu ke wajah Yuzuhira, yang tentu saja tidak benar-benar mengenainya. Kertas-kertas bertinta darah beterbangan menembus tubuh arwah itu, berceceran di tanah. Membuat sosok hantu itu terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi ke alammu dengan paksa, lebih baik jangan berkeliaran di sekitar Fuuma. Apalagi menyuruhnya untuk mati."

Fokus Fuuma tertuju pada Kamui, jujur tindakan dan kata-kata Kamui sangat mengejutkan bagi Fuuma.

"Kamui," bisik Fuuma.

Hening.

Yuzuhira hanya memandang Kamui dengan sedikit ketakutan di wajahnya. Biar bagaimana pun Yuzuhira tahu, bahwa Kamui memiliki kekuatan yang hebat.

Sedangkan Fuuma masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba...

"OHH! JADI KAMU RUPANYA?"

Tiba-tiba ada Pak Guru yang berdiri di belakang Kamui. Membuat Kamui kaget.

"SHIROU! Ternyata kamu orang yang suka membuang sampah sembarangan." Pak Guru yang diketahui merupakan guru BP tersebut langsung memarahi Kamui.

"Bukan, Sensei. Semua cuma salah paham." Kamui berusaha menjelaskan.

"Salah paham apanya? Jelas-jelas kamu yang membuang kertas-kertas ini tidak pada tempatnya." Guru itu berkacak pinggang di depan Kamui.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Sensei."

Kamui bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, karena tidak mungkin dia bilang bahwa dia hanya memberi pelajaran pada sesosok arwah. Sedangkan gurunya tidak bisa melihat arwah. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila.

Kamui pasrah, menjelaskan pun percuma karena gurunya tidak akan percaya

"Tidak ada alasan! Sebagai hukuman karena membuang sampah sembarangan, mulai hari ini sepulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan ruang sains selama 3 hari."

"A-apa?"

Kamui merasa tidak adil, kenapa dia harus dihukum untuk kesalahan yang tidak dia lakukan? Harusnya Fuuma dan hantu itu yang dihukum, bukan dia. Kamui merasa benar-benar kesal.

Sementara Kamui menggerutu dalam hati, diam-diam Fuuma tersenyum dan Yuzuhira menatap Kamui dengan tatapan penuh rencana.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? Kayaknya nggak deh :"D**

 **Awalnya mau Fay hapus aja, tapi karena dari dulu pengen bikin fic fandom X meski hanya 1, niat hapus itu Fay urungkan. Berusaha melanjutkan meski nggak ada mood, jadi maklumi kalau jelek.**

 **.**

 **Nunggu respon lagi. Kalau respon bagus Fay bakal lanjutin, meski gak yakin fandom ini masih ada penghuninya. Tapi semoga masih ada yang respect ama fanfic ini.**

 **Jika ada review 2 atau 3 biji aja, Insha Allah bakal Fay lanjut lg.**

 **.**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **10 maret 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : ADMIRER (part 2)**

 **.**

 **Fuuma x Kamui**

 **.**

 **Di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan sains atau logika, dan manusia menyebut misteri itu sebagai OCCULT.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak kejadian itu Yuzuriha tidak menyerah, dia justru semakin gencar menebar terornya. Yuzuriha kerap berusaha membuat Fuuma celaka agar Fuuma cepat mati menyusulnya.

"Aku akan membuat Fuuma menjadi hantu sama sepertiku. Lalu kami bisa bersama di alam baka," gumam Yuzuriha, menunggu Fuuma di tangga sekolah. Kali ini dia berniat membuat Fuuma jatuh dari gedung lantai 4.

Kemarin saat Fuuma pulang sekolah, dia membuat ulah agar Fuuma ditabrak mobil saat menyeberang jalan. Tapi rencananya berhasil dipatahkan, karena Kamui sudah membuka mata batin Fuuma sebelumnya. Dan Fuuma berhasil menghindar.

Tadi pagi dia ingin membuat Fuuma terjatuh dari jembatan. Tapi lagi-lagi rencananya digagalkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Yuzuriha melenyapkan jejak ketika melihat Fuuma keluar dari kelas bersama Kamui. Saat Fuuma sudah berada diujung tangga untuk turun, Yuzuriha menampakkan diri di belakang Fuuma dan berusaha mendorongnya.

Tapi tanpa diduga, Fuuma langsung berbalik dan menyerangnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu hawa keberadaanmu? _Rin pyo ta sha!"_ Fuuma melempar _Ofuda_ ke arah Yuzuriha.

 **BATS**

 _"_ AAH!" Yuzuriha mengerang tubuhnya terlihat tersengat. Efek dari _ofuda_ yang dilempar Fuuma, membuat Yuzuriha mundur cukup jauh.

Seishirou dan Subaru yang baru keluar dari kelas terkejut karena hampir ditabrak oleh Yuzuriha. Beruntung Seishiro memiliki refleks yang bagus langsung memeluk Subaru dan menariknya untuk menghindari hempasan Yuzuriha.

 **BRAK**

"Itu peringatan kecil untukmu. Menyerahlah!" Kesabaran Fuuma hampir habis karena beberapa hari ini selalu dibuntuti.

"Tidak akan! Akan kubuat kau menjadi hantu sama sepertiku. Lalu kita bisa bersama-sama." Yuzuriha mencoba bangkit dengan berkaca-kaca.

Fuuma menatap Yuzuriha dengan pandangan lelah, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran arwah ini yang belum mau menyerah. "Tidak peduli masih hidup atau sudah mati, aku tetap tidak mau pacaran denganmu. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku mati tanpa sempat punya pacar. Sendirian selama 15 tahun membuatku sangat kesepian. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kutemukan orang yang bisa melihatku tanpa merasa takut. Mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja," teriak Yuzuriha sambil menangis.

Mendengar kata-kata sang arwah membuat Seishirou dan Subaru merasa iba pada Yuzuriha.

"Bukankah kau bisa mencari pacar sesama arwah? Mereka juga bisa melihatmu tanpa merasa takut. Tidak harus selalu manusia, bukan?" Seishirou mencoba menghibur. Namun sepertinya Yuzuriha tidak terpengaruh, dia masih saja menangis.

Fuuma menghela nafas. Apapun alasannya dia tidak bisa menerima cinta dari arwah ini. Fuuma memutar otak agar bisa lepas dari Yuzuriha, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide gila.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, karena..." Fuuma sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, "asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya aku ini seorang gay."

"APA?!"

Pernyataan Fuuma yang tiba-tiba membuat Yuzuriha dan ketiga orang lainnya tercengang.

Fuuma tersenyum misterius. "Benar, aku seorang gay dan sudah punya pacar. Pacarku itu seorang pria."

"Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Yuzuriha.

Bukan hanya Yuzuriha yang terkejut, tapi Kamui, Seishirou, dan Subaru juga tercengang. Memang sejak kapan Fuuma berubah jadi gay dan punya pacar lelaki?

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kau gay. Kau juga tidak punya pacar, kan? Pasti semua cuma akal-akalanmu saja." Yuzuriha menatap Fuuma dengan pandangan menuntut.

Fuuma kembali memutar otak. Ternyata arwah ini tidak bisa ditipu dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba Fuuma melirik Kamui yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebutir keringat dingin turun dari dahi Kamui melihat gelagat mencurigakan Fuuma. ' _Firasatku tidak enak.'_

"Sebenarnya..." Fuuma tersenyum, merangkul Kamui merapat ke tubuhnya. "Kamui ini pacarku, lhoh."

Kamui langsung _shock_ berat _._

 **"APA?!"**

Untuk kedua kalinya semua orang yang berada disana tercengang. Tak terkecuali Subaru dan Seishirou yang sekian lama bersahabat dengan Fuuma.

' _Memang sejak kapan Fuuma pacaran dengan Kamui?'_

Mereka tahu sih kalau Fuuma sudah lama _naksir_ Kamui tapi kalau sampai _jadian_ sepertinya belum, karena selama ini Kamui tidak pernah memberi jawaban.

"KAMU BOHONG!" teriak Yuzuriha tidak percaya.

"Ini fakta." Fuuma tersenyum simpul, tidak peduli jika Kamui sudah memucat dalam rangkulannya.

"Bohong! Pasti cuma pura-pura saja, kan? Mana buktinya?" Yuzuriha masih keras kepala.

Fuuma menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau kau minta bukti, akan kutunjukan."

Fuuma segera memeluk pinggang Kamui dan menempelkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih dagu Kamui lalu tanpa ragu mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir merah pemuda tersebut.

Kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu membuat mata emas Kamui membola selebar-lebarnya.

 **"! "**

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang yang ada disana tercengang. Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata, terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Fuuma.

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Yuzuriha histeris, dia langsung terbang meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berurai air mata.

"Yuzuriha udah pergi, tuh. Setelah ini dia pasti menyerah, kelihatannya dia sangat putus asa," ujar Seishirou.

Setelah mengetahui Yuzuhira telah pergi, Fuuma langsung melepaskan Kamui yang langsung lemas dan terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Astaga, Kamui pun tak kalah putus asa." Subaru menghela nafas panjang melihat kondisi Kamui.

Aura kelam sepenuhnya menyelimuti tubuh Kamui, wajah yang tadi memucat kini memerah siap menumpahkan segala kemarahan. Seperti bom yang siap meledak, Fuuma menelan ludah.

"HEI KAU FUUMA BRENGSEK! KAU APAKAN FIRST KISS KU TADI, HAH?!" teriakan Kamui menggelegar seantero lantai 4. Membuat tubuh Fuuma dan dua orang lainnya berjengit.

"Apa boleh buat, Yuzuriha tidak akan percaya begitu saja jika aku tidak menciummu." Fuuma menggaruk kepalanya acuh. Meski dalam hatinya dia gemetar.

"Apa kau bodoh, hah? Waktu first kiss itu yang terpenting adalah momen-nya, perasaannya, dan yang terpenting adalah siapa orangnya. Tapi kau menghancurkan semuanya!" teriak Kamui berkaca-kaca.

"Apa boleh buat, asal kau tahu yang tadi itu juga first kiss ku. Jadi kita impas, kan? Lagipula tidak ada yang berkurang kau tidak perlu semarah ini," ujar Fuuma dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Kau sudah menghancurkan first kiss ku dan kau merasa tidak punya salah. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Kamui langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan emosi meluap. Dia merasa marah dan benci dengan Fuuma yang telah menghancurkan first kissnya.

"Ya ampun, semua jadi semakin rumit." Subaru memijit pelipisnya.

"Salahmu juga, sih." Seishirou memukul punggung Fuuma yang hanya melihat kepergian Kamui.

"Apa boleh buat. Arwah itu tidak mudah dibohongi. Lagipula aku tidak menyesal sudah mencium Kamui." Fuuma menyeringai puas, yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari dua sahabatnya.

"Yare-yare~ kau membuat Kamui marah besar. Jangan menyesal kalau dia tidak mau bicara lagi dengamu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/n : mau lanjut gak nih? Atau end saja sampai disini? Fay rasa fic ini gak ada peminatnya :" sepi banget :" Kalau mau lanjut tolong tulis di kotak review biar Fay tau.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 Juni 2018**


End file.
